


Tears

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: How many times have you seen this?





	

Hearing the sniffle beside him, James pulled a few tissues from the box, and passed them to Olivia.

“Thanks.” She sniffled again, dabbing the tears from her eyes before blowing her nose.

“How many times have you seen this movie?”

“Too many.”

It was his first time watching it.

“And it still makes you cry?”

Olivia sniffled again, nodding.

Ice Queen, my arse, James thought with a tender smile, slipping his arm around her, and tugging her closer.

Hearing the sniffle beside her as the credits to Bambi began to roll thirty minutes later, Olivia passed James a tissue.

“Thanks.”


End file.
